


17th Summer

by quickreaver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickreaver/pseuds/quickreaver
Summary: Drabble for the Promptember prompt:  "season".





	17th Summer

It's hot and the field is the color of a goldfinch. The color of Dean's hair after the sun hits it hard. The days are getting shorter, like Sam's jeans. He's grown another two inches, bony sockless ankles, and he wants to cut the jeans at the knees but Dad won't let him because it's one more layer between skin and claw, tooth or blade.

Sam sees the dust trail of a mailtruck in the distance. He looks over at Dean whose eyes are shut against the sun, chewing a blade of wheat, and Sam wonders: is this the day?


End file.
